Bass
'History' Bass is from New Bark Town in the Johto region. He is in his late teens when he started his journey, which has led him to several regions and meet several new friends on the way. 'Johto Saga' Bass left New Bark Town when he went on an errand for Professor Elm. From there he picked the Totodile Aqua, to join him. Ever since, he decided to go on his own journey, collecting the badges of Johto and befriending various Pokemon, like the sadistic Mareep Larxene, and the pacifist Sandshrew Quill. Eventually he came to interfere with Team Rocket's plans, resulting in them going after Lyra to keep him from interfering anymore. However this led him to go save Lyra and Elm from the criminal gang, foiling their plans at the Lake of Rage and at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. He eventually manages to conquer all the Gyms, and then to defeat the Elite Four and Lance to become the Champion. 'Kanto Saga: Darkness' After conquering the Pokemon League, Bass travels to the Kanto region, where he meets more friends, including Caitlin and the mysterious L. Also in Kanto, he met a devious Murkrow who then infused him with dark power, courtesy of Bill's machine and Dusk Stones. This has caused him to become more aggressive at times, attacking even his closest friends and Lyra without hesitation in addition to giving him dark power. However, thanks to their efforts, he was able to regain his senses and seek a way to conquer the darkness. He soon began challenging the Kanto Gym Leaders, along the way finding these mysterious trainers with dark power, seeking to revive the Dark One. Soon enough he meets legendary Pokemon like Suicune, Latias, and Latios who inform him he's the one who needs to prevent the Dark One from regaining power. He soon gains Shiny Stones, which once infused within him allows him light abilities and holding off the darkness. Also in Kanto, he and Lyra reveal their true feelings for each other. However this happiness is short-lived as the Dark One regains strength, prompting Bass to seek out the legendary Pokemon to gain their abilities to fight back. However, demons like Ninetails and Exdeath hinder his progress. Eventually he finds all of them and makes his way to Mt. Silver where he finally confronts the Dark One, the eight-headed dragon Yamato no Orochi. After a tough battle with all his abilities and his Pokemon, he finally emerges victorious, though nearly getting killed by a rock slide triggered by Orochi. 'Sinnoh Saga' Originally Bass planned a quiet journey over to Sinnoh, joining Jasmine and Caitlin on their ship to Sinnoh. However along the way, Celebi appeared, bringing Bass and Lyra back in time to fight Giovanni to prevent him from rejoining Team Rocket. While he easily defeated the former Rocket boss, the journey back was interrupted by Giratina who crashed into Celebi after getting knocked out of the Distortion World for a time, causing Bass to be separated from Lyra and his old team. After finding himself in Sinnoh, he sets out to find everyone, even agreeing to help Professor Rowan with the crisis surrounding the mythical dragons. With his new ally Zidane, he sets out in the Sinnoh region where he learns of another criminal organization, Team Galactic. However soon afterwards, he also hears of two other Trainers, Dawn and Poison, who are also working against Team Galactic, meeting them in Twinleaf Town after stopping a rampaging Bastiodon that cornered the two Trainers. Since then, he's been working together with them to fight Team Galactic and enter the Distortion World. He hopes that by confronting Giratina, he can find some clues as to where Lyra and his old team are. Later on in Sinnoh, as he deals with some of the disasters caused by Team Galactic, he began encountering this entity shrouded in darkness, looking a lot like him. This being, known as Dark Bass, has been attempting to "warn" Bass about others' selfishness and how he should sever ties with everyone he knows. This being has also been encouraging Bass to use his power more, preying on his emotions. Since these appearances, Bass has also been able to maintain consciousness while using the dark power, even controlling it a bit. 'New Arcadia' Eventually, Bass finds a strange item, which turned out to be BioB, a Biometal containing Dr. Wily's old robot Bass's power. Upon finding this, he is transported to New Arcadia and merges with BioB. However, since his own abilities didn't mix well with BioB's power, he lost his memories of what happened, and as a result, adopted BioB's personality for a time, becoming much more arrogant as a result. Under the guise of the old robot, he met Zero and challenged him to a fight, but despite putting up a fight, he lost to his "younger brother." Afterwards, Zero offered to show him how much changed since Dr. Wily's days, and found his way to the New Arcadian base. After learning from Ciel, who knew from the beginning it was BioB, of the Maverick attacks in New Arcadia, he agreed to help out. 'Personality' Bass is fairly quiet, very collected, keeping most of his thoughts to himself. However, he can show confidence even in the most dire of situations, like when facing demons. He cares greatly for his friends, willing to go to the extreme to protect them, and is always around to comfort others if needed. This caring nature has unfortunately turned against him when he took pity on Whitney, earning him a stalker. Bass can also be rather hard on himself. When pushed with such a menacing threat, especially one that threatens those he cares about, he will try to rush things to end the problem quickly, but this tends to lead to more problems. Also, he can't forgive himself easily, especially for his actions influenced by his dark half. 'Powers' Ever since the incident in Cerulean Cape, Bass has been cursed with dark power, not always under his control. Later on he gained power over light, which helps keep the darkness in check, and offers other abilities. Upon gaining BioB, he also gained several other abilities, only availble when merged with the Biometal. These are what abilities he's been capable of: Light #Blade of Light. Summons a sword, the same one used to defeat Orochi long ago. Interestingly enough, besides being able to summon it, he's also able to wield it effectively, despite apparant no training in weapons whatsoever. How he can wield the sword remains a mystery. #Piercing Light. Effective at expelling demons from others bodies, as seen against a possessed Lugia, Seer, and Kaepora. Useful for pure offense as well. #Healing Light. While the extent of this ability is still unknown, Bass has been able to at least ease the pain of the wounded until professional help arrives. Dark #Dark corridors/portals: With this, he can effectively travel to nearly anywhere, or transfer others somewhere else, within a very short period of time. He prefers not to use this for others unless necessary, unsure of how the darkness would affect them. #Shadow Combat: Able to summon shadow fists, fire dark energy, levitate foes, even summon a black hole to consume others completely. Bass has shown to be able to use this power on his own, being able to retain his consciousness while using this, though still influenced by the darkness. #Ethereal Blades: Red energy beams that can strike the foe. Very powerful, these in large numbers able to cause severe internal damage to human and Pokemon. A swarm of these striking the foe can prove lethal. BioB #Treble Boost: Like the original robot, Bass is able to merge with the robotic dog Treble to enhance his abilities and even fly for a short period of time. #Buster: Bass's hands can turn into Busters, capable of firing energy blasts and can even mix it with various elements. These attacks include but are not limited to Ice Wall and Lightning Bolt. #Recoil Rod: This is Bass's newest weapon, a pair of underhanded blades, which Zero gave him after their fight. With this he can also achieve high jumps and send foes flying. 'Pokemon' Bass has caught and befriended a large variety of Pokemon, but these are the ones he has closely bonded with: Aqua (Feraligatr) Larxene (Ampharos) Quill (Sandslash) Marluxia (Vileplume) Rush (Arcanine) Alucard (Crobat) Zidane (Infernape) (deceased) Kazooie (Staraptor) Limax (Gastrodon) Poseidon (Gyarados) Validus (Lucario) Ferrus (Steelix) Ophelia (Gardevoir) (deceased) Rosa (Roselia) Pyra (Houndoom) Rundas (Sneasel) 'Relationships' Lyra - 'Bass has known Lyra for the longest time. They are really good childhood friends, with Bass willing to go to extreme lengths to protect her. It wasn't until Kanto where they finally admitted their true feelings for each other. '''Mother - '''Being the only family he knew, Bass naturally has the closest bond with his mother out of anyone. She worries about him, especially when he puts his life in danger, but supports him to the very end. '''Caitlin - '''Bass met Caitlin when catching a break from tracking down legendary Pokemon. She was distant at first but then opened up to Bass after learning he had power too. She was also the target for the Dark One to regain his strength, which Bass prevented that. Since then the two have become good friends. However, she has started harboring feelings for him. '''Poison - '''Bass met Poison in the Sinnoh region after fighting off an angry Bastiodon. He and Dawn are the other two Trainers Rowan called upon to help fight Team Galactic. Bass and Poison have been working together since and have been there for each other in some trying times. '''Dawn - '''Dawn is the other Trainer Bass met in Sinnoh. She along with Bass and Poison are currently fighting Team Galactic in Sinnoh. Given she has powers too, Bass can relate to her struggles, as he still struggles with his power. '''Elrond -' Despite having only met the Trainer once in a fairly brief encounter, Bass recalls the time with Elrond. The two worked together fight a pair of demonic owls that Orochi and Elm (from Elrond's dimension) sent, which ended up being reanimated and possessed versions of their fallen friends Seer and Kaepora (both Hoothoots). Bass hasn't seen or heard anything from Elrond since, being from different dimensions. 'Naruto '- Bass met Naruto in Sinnoh, due to some dimensional interference from Palkia. The other time they met up was in New Arcadia, where they both helped the New Arcadian Reploids fight off the Mavericks. Due to them existing in different dimensions, Bass hasn't heard anything from Naruto since they left New Arcadia. 'Zero '- Bass's first meeting with the legendary Maverick Hunter wasn't on pleasant terms. Still suffering from amnesia and under the influence of BioB's lust for battle, the two fought when they first met. After losing to Zero, he came along to New Arcadia, where the two did start to develop a bond, though Zero still thought it was Dr. Wily's robot at the time. '''Gallery Bass/Gallery 'Trivia' *He seems to name a lot of his Pokemon after Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. *The dark portals are based off the dark corridors from the Kingdom Hearts series, used by all the members of Organization XIII. Same with his Ethereal Blades, based off Xemnas's main weapon. *Bass's weapons when merged with BioB are Bass's special weapons from Megaman and Bass, where Bass was a playable character as opposed to a foe. Category:Heroes Category:Characters